1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hub assembly, more particularly to a hub module including a specific axle member and a plurality of sprocket carriers that have different outer profiles and that can be alternatively mounted on the specific axle member to serve as a hub assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hub assembly of a bicycle is mounted to a rear fork of the bicycle for being mounted with a rear wheel, and includes an axle, a hub shell, a sprocket carrier, a sprocket assembly, a ratchet mechanism, and a pair of end caps. The hub shell is mounted rotatably on the axle for being mounted with the rear wheel. The sprocket carrier is mounted rotatably on the axle. The sprocket assembly is mounted co-rotatably on the sprocket carrier. The ratchet mechanism is provided between the hub shell and the sprocket carrier. The end caps are secured on opposite ends of the axle, respectively.
There are three types of conventional hub assemblies, namely SHIMANO type, CAMPAGNOLO type and SRAM type. The sprocket assembly, the sprocket carrier and the axle of each of these conventional hub assemblies have particular specifications, and the components of these conventional hub assemblies lack universality.
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M399087 discloses another conventional sprocket carrier that is engageable with both of the SHIMANO and CAMPAGNOLO sprocket assemblies. However, this conventional sprocket carrier has an inferior mechanical strength since it has more hollow portions compared with other conventional sprocket carriers, and is not designed to be engageable with the SRAM sprocket assembly.